Days Of Unrest
by rachcorleone
Summary: Pierre não acha que é possível se excitar com um único toque, mas se David não afastar sua mão, ele pode fazer algo que fará com que David o odeie para sempre. - Tradução.
1. Chapter 1

**Traduzida em: **16/08/2008

**Autora: **Spurnd

**Parte 1**

E isso é o que Pierre odeia sobre estar em turnê; a forte dor de cabeça e as longas entrevistas; e ele está bastante agradecido por sua banda de colegial ter chegado a algum lugar, mas sua paciência não agüenta tanto; ele está cansado e eles estão em algum lugar em Massachusetts, Boston, se ele estivesse chutando corretamente. Eles estavam sendo entrevistados em uma hora impiedosa da manhã. Isso não funciona bem com ele e, ultimamente, tudo o que ele quer fazer é deitar-se numa cama aquecida e dormir, porque ele está mal-humorado e é Natal e ele está com saudades de sua família. Mas sua agenda pede por outra coisa e ele, que não tem escolha nessa questão, veste sua melhor expressão para o dia, porque, caso contrário, se ele começar mal-humorado é assim que ele estará pelo resto do dia.

Ele tomou Tylenol mais cedo, mas isso fez pouco para diminuir a pressão em sua cabeça. É sete e meia e ele está sentado em sua cama de hotel, com uma garrafa de água na mão e a cabeça já está martelando pela falta de sono. "Pierre? Pierre, você está aí?" Alguém chama por trás da porta. Com um grunhido, Pierre se levanta da cama para atender.

"Oi." David sorri, parecendo um pouco corado e algo faz Pierre sorrir de volta, apesar da dor de cabeça. Ele abre uma fenda na porta e absorve a visão de David, seu cabelo um pouco bagunçado, colado contra um lado de seu rosto e ele está usando seu melhor sorriso e seu melhor jeans, mas tudo em David nunca está meio-feito ou meio-bom. Tudo em David é perfeito e Pierre pode atestar isso.

"Você está se sentindo bem?" David pergunta, preocupação em seu rosto. Pierre se sente mal de repente, mas uma parte dele quer fazer isso passar. "Você parece um pouco cansado."

"Yeah, bem, eu não tenho dormido muito bem ultimamente." É a resposta do maior, mas ele não diz o que o mantêm acordado a noite toda e até ele perceber, bem, o que você sabe, já é de manhã e ele só tem uma hora, antes que eles precisem fazer outra coisa promocional.

**  
**"Não?" David diz, seu cenho se franzindo. "Você tem alguma coisa?" e David tem que se esticar para tocar seu rosto, checando sua temperatura.

Pierre não acha que é possível se excitar com um único toque, mas se David não afastar sua mão, ele pode fazer algo que fará com que David o odeie para sempre. "Nah, nah, eu estou bem. Apenas com dor de cabeça." Pierre diz, reunindo toda sua coragem nas palavras, mas elas saem num patético guincho. David lhe lança um olhar curioso.

"Bem, você quer descer? Nós temos uma entrevista em meia hora. Quer tomar café da manhã?"

Pierre balança a cabeça. "Eu provavelmente ficaria enjoado se comesse."

"Tem certeza?" David pergunta, enquanto Pierre pega a chave do quarto e fecha a porta atrás de si.

Pierre força um sorriso. "Yeah, eu estou bem, David." O menor caminha na frente dele e Pierre tenta não olhar para sua bunda; nesses dias está ficando difícil se controlar, porque seu autocontrole está desgastado, mas ao mesmo tempo ele teme a rejeição. David flertava bastante. Mas isso era parte dele, David era… Bem, David e ele flertavam com quase todo mundo, então Pierre não tinha muita certeza.

Pierre suspira quando o baixista pára em frente ao elevador e aperta o botão para chamá-lo. Ele se vira, lançando ao vocalista um pequeno sorriso, que faz seu coração dar voltas em sua caixa torácica. E isso não é apenas por sexo - essa coisa com David - e é isso que mais assusta Pierre. Na melhor das hipóteses, David também gosta dele, mas e se fosse apenas sexo o que ele queria? Pierre tem que arriscar muito e sua cabeça dói, então ele não quer pensar sobre esse assunto.

Quando as portas cromadas se abrem, David sorri para ele de novo, radiante e, Deus, Pierre tem que lutar contra a vontade de afastar seu cabelo. "Depois de você, Pie." Ele diz.

"Depois de mim." Pierre murmura sob a respiração e ele se sente enjoado. Cinco minutos com David no elevador e sem toques.

[...]

Por volta do meio dia, depois do almoço, eles estão numa loja de música para assinar alguns CDs. A dor de cabeça de Pierre tinha diminuído consideravelmente e ele é grato ao Tylenol, mas mais a David, que tem estado ao seu lado o dia todo, fazendo-o rir ou, às vezes, sendo o único legal o bastante para rir das piadas dele. E Pierre tenta contar tantas piadas quanto possível, porque ele gosta de ouvir a risada de David; ver a curva de sua garganta sempre que o menor joga sua cabeça para trás, com os olhos fechados e ri. Ri de algo muito estúpido, que Pierre sabe que não é nem sequer meio-engraçado, mas David o faz de qualquer modo, por que é assim que ele é. Ele é legal, ele é fofo e ele é tudo o que Pierre quer, mas pode nunca ter.

Então, eles estão sentados lá, esperando que os fãs venham, porque o gerente da loja ainda não havia aberto a mesma e há um bando de garotas do lado de fora da porta, sob o sol, mas é dezembro, então está um pouco frio. Pierre odeia que os fãs tenham que esperar tanto, mas o que ele realmente odeia é que David esteja sentado próximo a ele e seus braços estão quase se tocando. A pele de Pierre está ansiando por contato e mesmo que ambos estejam usando um agasalho, isso é o bastante para ele. David se vira para ele, balançando a caneta em seus dedos finos e Pierre não consegue desviar os olhos do movimento da mão dele, rápido, ágil.

"Sua dor de cabeça está melhor agora?" David pergunta, calmo, e Pierre sorri para ele. Ele não pode evitar. É tão típico de David perguntar isso. E ele encolhe os ombros, corando, porque ele gosta disso mais do que alguém pode imaginar, o fato de David ser tão preocupado com ele. Ele assente. "Yeah, eu estou bem agora. Obrigado por perguntar."

"Yeah, bem, eu odiaria se você se sentisse mal." David diz e, embora Pierre não esteja certo, ele vê malicia em algum lugar daquele sorriso. "Porque assim eu me sentiria compelido a te fazer se sentir melhor."

Um arrepio corre pela espinha do maior e David nota, rindo para ele com um brilho perverso em seus olhos. Então ele sente algo em sua coxa. Ele se retrai, porque a coisa está se movendo para mais perto de sua virilha, mas antes que a alcance, se afasta. Ele olha para David, que está sorrindo para ele, uma inocência enjoativa e Pierre engole em seco. "O que... O que foi isso?"

"Pierre, querido, eu não vou esperar para sempre."

E Pierre realmente tenta entender o que David está dizendo, mas ele nunca foi bom nisso, em toda essa coisa com David. David estava tentando fazer uma abordagem? Não, espere, ele também o quer, certo? Mas e se ele não quisesse? E se isso tudo fosse uma grande brincadeira para ele? E se Pierre corresponder e David rir dele, falando que não intencionava realmente aquilo e que ele não devia ter levado isso tão a sério?

Pierre não fala mais nada depois disso, até que eles começam a assinar CDs de garotas em saias curtas que passam por eles, uma de cada vez, e uma em particular surpreendeu Pierre. "Você pode assinar meu quadril?" ela pergunta, e ela é morena com olhos azuis, mas seus olhos parecem jovens, não tão velhos quanto ela quer que eles sejam.

Pierre lança a ela um olhar cético, mas a garota não o percebe. "Vamos lá, Pie, assine." David diz, acotovelando-o nas costelas para persuadir. Ele murmura sob a respiração e Pierre não é tímido, de verdade, longe disso, mas de algum modo ele se sente um pouco estranho em estar assinando o quadril de alguma garota pré-adolescente. Mas ele o faz ainda assim, e depois do falso coração que ele desenhou na pele pálida, a garota vai até David, que a assina facilmente, um leve sorriso em seu rosto, antes de virar sua atenção de volta para Pierre e erguer uma sobrancelha. "O quê? Por que você está olhando para mim desse jeito?" Ele pergunta a Pierre. "Tem alguma coisa no meu rosto?"

"Não, nada, eu... Apenas... Nada." Pierre suspira e assina mais CDs, colocando mais falsos corações e sorrisos em suas fotos.

"Você gosta de garotas em saias curtas?" David pergunta perto dele, sob sua respiração, tão baixo que Pierre não sabe se é apenas sua mente ouvindo coisas. Ele se vira para David, que ainda está olhando para a assinatura num pôster dele e engole em seco intensamente. "Eu não sei do que você está falando..."

"Por que se é preciso uma saia para você me notar, então eu vou arranjar uma." David diz a ele, quase amargamente, mas isso é tão erótico que Pierre puxa o ar com força. "E eu vou deixar você me levar a qualquer lugar. É isso o que você quer, Pierre? Eu usando uma saia?"

Pierre não sabe como responder isso. "David, o que você está... Tentando dizer?"

David o olha. Aborrecido. É assim que David se sente e ele rola os olhos, porque Pierre consegue ser ingênuo demais. É fofo por um tempo, mas agora isso não ajuda em nada a situação. "Você gosta de mim, Pierre?"

Pierre rola os olhos e ri, mas é de nervoso, porque ele está sob um exame minucioso e David é o único a examiná-lo, e isso faz com que seja dez vezes pior. Ele se contorce em seu assento, mas tenta não se sentir intimidado pelo olhar do menor. "É claro que eu gosto de você." Ele murmura, mal registrando o nome que ele está rabiscando na capa de um cd. "Quero dizer, você é meu amigo. Eu gosto de você."

"Pare de tentar agir tão estupidamente!" David sibila para ele e o maior quase cai da sua cadeira. "Eu quis dizer, você gosta de mim? Desse modo?" E antes que Pierre possa responder, David deixa sua mão falar por ele.

Ele alcança o pulso de Pierre e o puxa para baixo da mesa, sua própria mão segurando a do vocalista e a guiando em direção à sua virilha. Os olhos de Pierre se arregalam e ele sabe que eles vão ter problemas se ele tentar algo agora, mas David está sorrindo para ele maliciosamente e seu jeans parece se apertar do nada.

David solta sua mão e Pierre ri nervosamente, olhando para ele e umedecendo seu lábio inferior. "Isso é um sim ou um não?" e Pierre pode facilmente dizer não, rir disso tudo, mas todo o sangue está correndo para uma parte interessante de seu corpo e ele conhece umas cem maneiras de aliviar a doce dor em seu jeans, e muitas delas envolve David se contorcendo sob ele. Então ele balança a cabeça e seu medo vem parar em sua garganta. "Eu gosto de você, David." Ele fala para o menor. "Eu gosto de você mais do você pode imaginar."

David sorri. "Então não me deixe esperar mais." Com isso, David se inclina na direção dele e Pierre pode sentir o cheiro de menta em seu hálito, seu suor misturado ao shampoo e é necessária toda a sua força de vontade para não lamber os lábios de David. "Nove horas. _Você_ espera por mim."

E David segura sua mão, enlaçando seus dedos e Pierre não pode evitar sorrir. "Eu vou vestir aquela saia." David murmura. "E você pode tomar o controle. Me levar para onde quiser."


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte 2**

Pierre espera por isso, por nove horas; a doce antecipação faz sua pele fervilhar, mas de um jeito bom. Eles estão fazendo um programa de rádio agora e estão sendo questionados sobre todos os tipos de coisas, mas sua mente está em outro lugar, voando de volta para quando David tinha o deixado tocá-lo bem lá, em seus jeans e se as coisas fossem do seu jeito, ele teria arrastado David para um lugar isolado, o colocado de joelhos e com seu jeans abaixado até as pernas, ele poderia fazer o que quisesse. Fazer David gemer e vir com seu nome em seus lábios e... E...

E agora todos estão olhando para ele, interrogativamente e Pierre não pode evitar olhar de volta estupidamente, uma mão intencionalmente massageando a parte de trás de seu pescoço.

"O quê? O que é?" ele pergunta um pouco nervoso, porque talvez ele tenha verbalizado seus pensamentos novamente e isso não tem como ser bom.

David é o único que está calmo, sereno e Pierre já está pensando em modos de tirar aquele sorrisinho do rosto dele quando ele fala.

"A locutora está perguntando que tipo de garota é seu tipo." Ele explica, algo em seus olhos, como um brilho malicioso, e Pierre sente um arrepio correr sua espinha. "Então, dê uma resposta a ela, Pierre."

E Chuck tem esse olhar divertido no rosto, que Pierre evita olhar.

Em vez disso, ele engole em seco e diz. "Eu gosto de garotas magras com cabelos escuros." Isso rapidamente escapa e ele cora, mordendo seu lábio inferior, e ele sente como um adolescente, de volta ao colegial quando ele ansiava por alguma garota do colegial.

Todos ficam quietos e é Jeff quem quebra o silêncio, falando algo sobre isso ser realmente clichê ou algo do tipo; Pierre não está certo, ele não está mais ouvindo, apenas olhando para David, esperando por sua reação.

As expressões de David amolecem e ele sorri um pouco, uma esquina de seu lábio quase se torcendo.

Então, Pierre acrescenta. "E um piercing no lábio. Porque piercings no lábio são quentes."

E ele ri como se isso fosse algo engraçado, apenas os outros caras não entendem, mas riem de qualquer modo, porque eles estão ao vivo na porra de uma estação de rádio e a pergunta, então, passou para Sebastien, Jeff e Chuck. David acaba não sendo questionado, mas Pierre podia apenas não estar prestando atenção, porque é inadmissível que eles pulem David.

David está sentado na sua frente e seus olhos se encontram e o menor rola os seus. Pierre sorri para ele e o baixista se embaraça calorosamente. Pierre se pergunta se David cora como um virgem se você o foder, mas ele pára de pensar nele desse modo, porque está começando a se aprofundar muito e se ele pensar mais, pode ter que pedir licença para ir ao banheiro mais próximo.

Então, pelo resto do dia, Pierre fica meio duro em suas calças e David deixou a situação muito pior. Não era como se o menor fizesse isso deliberadamente, mas sim porque o baixista tinha tanto efeito sobre ele, que simples coisas, como beber uma garrafa de água, ficavam muito excitantes. David era tão malditamente gostoso que devia ser preso, e ele sabia disso e se exibia com toda sua gostosura, sorrindo mais que o usual, fazendo Pierre pensar que, porra, talvez David _estivesse_ o provocando, afinal. Porque ele não achava que o jeans de David fosse assim tão baixo, para começo de conversa, e por que ele não estava mais vestindo seu agasalho?

Pierre tentou não tocá-lo pelo resto do dia, assim ele não faria nada de que poderia se arrepender, mas David era quem fazia todos os toques; braços se roçando de vez em quando e teve uma hora que ele estava tão perto que Pierre pensou que ele realmente o beijaria, mas o menor tinha se afastara quando Sebastien chegou e o momento, Pierre pensou, acabou muito rápido para seu gosto.

Contudo, Pierre não podia negar que estava cansado após as intermináveis entrevistas e sessões de autógrafo. Eram nove e meia quando eles foram mandados de volta para o hotel, para o vôo para a Austrália na manhã seguinte, mas Jeff e Patrick, de algum modo, localizaram um bar popular na cidade e decidiram ir para lá, arrastando Sebastien, Chuck e Pierre com eles. David recusou, entretanto, e Pierre ficou um pouco bravo consigo mesmo por aceitar, mas não disse nada, apenas assistiu David pegar um táxi e sua cabeça desaparecer no assento de trás. E ele pensou, tristemente, _aqui se vai mais um_.

Mas ele bebeu aquela noite, um pouco de tudo para acalmar seu nervosismo, porque ele ainda estava remoendo o que David lhe falara; ainda lembrando-se da mão em sua virilha e se ele não parasse logo, começaria a ficar excitado. Jeff e Pat foram percorrer a área atrás de mulheres, enquanto Sebastien e Chuck conversavam num canto, algo sobre um noivado, Pierre não está muito certo. Ele examinara o bar a procura de algum sinal de David até meia-noite, esperando que talvez o menor tivesse mudado de idéia e decidido passar algum tempo com eles - com ele -, mas já era uma e meia e ainda nada de David, e isso era mais depressivo do que falsa esperança.

Não foi nenhuma surpresa encontrar Pierre, meia hora e três bebidas de algo alcoólico - que ele não sabia como se chamavam - depois, cambaleando de volta para seu quarto de hotel, sua dor de cabeça voltando, bravo com David, mas mais consigo mesmo, porque ele percebeu tarde demais que o encontro das nove horas tinha sido adiado. Era uma da manhã e David não estava em nenhum lugar a vista, como diabos ia rolar agora?

O horário deveria ter sido seu primeiro palpite, sua primeira pista de que, talvez, David estivesse apenas o seduzindo. Eles não conseguiriam, possivelmente, fazer isso hoje. Não quando estavam tão ocupados para sequer lembrar do que prometeram um ao outro ou, bem, do que David lhe prometera, pelo menos.

Pierre cambaleia para dentro de seu quarto, se joga na cama e bagunça os lençóis, e ele está pensando, olhando fixamente para o teto, o que mais poderia fazer aqueles lençóis ficarem bagunçados? E ele sabe o que, mas não quer ter esperanças demais. Ele se sente levemente envergonhado e, de algum modo, guardando rancor de David por seduzi-lo. Deus, ele foi tão idiota de cair nessa; David estava apenas brincando com ele, por que não conseguia ver isso?

Pierre fecha os olhos, tira seus tênis violentamente e está prestes a se enterrar sob os cobertores, assim ele pode esquecer tudo isso e acordar nas próximas horas com uma dor de cabeça do tamanho do Texas, quando há uma batida na porta. Ele não tinha pedido serviço de quarto e está puto da vida agora, porque é uma da manhã e quem poderia estar na porta a essa hora?

"Estou indo! Estou indo!" Pierre grita, erguendo-se apressadamente e quase soltando a porta de sua dobradiça para descobrir que não, não é o serviço de quarto, afinal.

É… _David_.

"Oi." Pierre diz, e ele odeia como sua voz está ofegante.

David está vestindo um sobretudo, parecendo ruborizado, e seu lábio inferior está curvado num bico, ou talvez seja a imaginação de Pierre. "Hey."

"Eu achei que você tivesse esquecido." Pierre murmura, lambendo o próprio lábio inferior, enquanto David olha para ele, surpreso. "Não esqueci. Eu achei que você tivesse." E ele ri e Pierre o acompanha nervosamente. David engole em seco e, então, tira seu sobretudo, deixando-o cair num amontoado no chão e o maior tem que dar um passo para trás, porque isso _é_ uma saia. Uma saia rosa choque.

"Aonde você conseguiu isso?" ele não pode evitar perguntar quando David pega o casaco do chão, encolhendo um único ombro. "Uma coisinha que eu tinha nos meus tempos de stripper."

"David..." Pierre o olha e David rola os olhos. "Eu estou brincando."

"Graças a Deus."

E então a voz de David cai para um murmúrio provocante. "Os garotos amam quando eu visto isso, entretanto. Você gosta?" ele se mexe um pouco, o material da saia levantando e mostrando mais pele, deixando Pierre duro dentro de seu jeans.

Ele assente e seus olhos correm pela roupa de David.

"Você está usando uma camiseta da Role Model." Ele sorri e David encolhe os ombros novamente, de forma impertinente.

"É o que você gosta, não é? Garotas em saias curtas. Adolescentes inocentes."

"Não me faça parecer um pedófilo." Pierre grunhe, tentando não tocá-lo. David sorri. "Não estou. Eu sei que você só sente tesão por mim."

E Pierre pensa 'essa é a maldita verdade', enquanto deixa seus olhos devorarem David; David numa saia com três polegadas acima do joelho, no mínimo, e usando uma camiseta justa preta, com o logo da Role Model rabiscado em branco na frente. Ele está usando um par de coturnos e Pierre já se imagina tirando todos as peças de roupa, quando David sussurra. "Eu depilei minhas pernas para você, sabe."

Ele engole em seco visivelmente. "Mesmo?" e David concorda, um olhar perverso em seu rosto.

"Então, nós vamos dar um show à camareira do hotel ou você vai me mostrar o que é um show?" David atiça e Pierre percebe que, de repente, ele está muito, _muito_ perto. Ele assente novamente, puxando o menor pelo braço para dentro do quarto e, no segundo em que a porta se fecha, as costas de David colidem com a superfície de madeira.

A respiração de Pierre contra o rosto de David é quente, e suas mãos estão ao redor de seu quadril, pressionando a pele, enquanto David deixa escapar um som abafado pela fricção. Então a boca de Pierre está em seu pescoço, sugando a pele sob sua orelha e o baixista geme, puxando-o para perto pelo cós de seu jeans, fazendo com que eles fiquem pressionados um contra o outro, os pênis se atritando, as mãos de Pierre deslizando sob a saia e ele se afasta em surpresa quando sua mão esbarra na ereção de David.

"Você não está usando nada por baixo." Pierre declara, e isso é um fato. David se envergonha, mas parece não se importar realmente. "Eu estava pensando em conseguir um par de calcinhas, mas não tive tempo. Não quis te deixar esperando."

Pierre nem está mais ouvindo, porque antes que David possa explicar mais um pouco, sua boca está sobre a dele e o menor finalmente cala a boca, deixando escapar um grunhido de apreciação, enquanto Pierre o puxa pela mão, fazendo-os andar na direção da cama.

"Eu pensei que você estava brincando comigo sobre isso." Pierre ofega enquanto aperta os quadris de David, o puxando para cima de si. O colchão afunda e David geme assim que seu membro se atrita contra o jeans do maior. "Eu nunca brinco com sexo."

E Pierre quer perguntar se isso é apenas sexo, mas não quer estragar o momento. "Eu sempre quis te foder numa saia." Ele diz em vez disso, circulando o membro do menor com os dedos. David geme, seus dedos se afundando nos lados do corpo de Pierre. "Yeah, eu aposto... Eu aposto que você se masturba me imaginando numa saia, seu bastardo doentio."

David engole a risada assim que Pierre começa a estimulá-lo, mas ele não quer que isso acabe tão rápido, então ele afasta a mão de Pierre, curvando-se para beijá-lo intensamente, e logo as mãos do vocalista estão em sua bunda, os polegares pressionando sua pele e ele ri em meio ao beijo.

"Me fode." Ele ofega contra o rosto de Pierre, que balança a cabeça concordando e diz. "Não tem lubrificante.", para o que David apenas ri novamente.

"No meu sobretudo, bolso esquerdo. Parei na loja para comprar um." Pierre se apressa até o casaco, que já está no chão, e no momento em que ele o encontra, David já está nu; os coturnos se foram, mas a saia continua lá. Então David está lá parado, usando apenas a provocante saia rosa choque.

"Me fode na saia." David diz e Pierre não acha que é possível gozar apenas por olhar para David, mas ele sente que talvez isso possa acontecer. Ele rapidamente se despe, chutando seu jeans para o chão e no momento em que sua camiseta está passando por sua cabeça, a boca de David está em seu peito, sua língua se movendo sobre seu mamilo esquerdo e o maior joga sua camiseta longe sem pensar, enquanto agarra a parte de trás da cabeça de David e o afasta.

O rosto do menor está corado e Pierre descarta o lubrificante por um tempo enquanto faz David se ajoelhar no chão, então diz. "Me chupa."

David não perde tempo em ficar de joelhos e agarrar Pierre pelo quadril, segurando firmemente na pele do maior. Ele olha para o mais velho, a falsa inocência em suas feições sendo o bastante para fazer Pierre querer afastar suas pernas e fodê-lo. "Eu sempre me perguntei que gosto você tinha."

E Pierre geme quando David lambe sua glande, rolando o pré-gozo para sua boca, como que experimentando primeiro, e então ele sorri, abocanhando Pierre completamente até que o maior vire uma confusão de gemidos.

Mas assim que começou, David foi rápido em se afastar, fitando Pierre com olhos de luxuria e lábios inchados. "Me fode." Ele repete. "Me fode, senhor Pierre." E Pierre não sabe porque, mas isso o deixa realmente, realmente excitado. Ele pega o lubrificante no chão e diz a David para se deitar na cama.

O menor obedece, abrindo as pernas e sorrindo maliciosamente para Pierre. O vocalista engole em seco, ficando sobre os joelhos e lubrificando seus dedos. "Isso pode..." David agarra a parte de trás de sua cabeça e o beija. E o beijo é apressado, sua língua caçando a dele dentro de sua boca e quando, segundos depois, eles se afastam, Pierre ri nervosamente, continuando sua sentença: "... Doer."

Ele desliza um dedo para dentro e David se contrai ostensivamente, seus ombros tensos. Pierre beija seu nariz e lambe sua boca para acalmá-lo e David sorri contra seus lábios. Outro dedo e os olhos de David começam a marejar, mas ele rapidamente engole o choro e balança a cabeça para Pierre. "Está tudo bem. Eu estou bem." David afasta as pernas e Pierre toca algo dentro dele que faz com que elas tremam. Então ele toca novamente aquele ponto e nota David ranger os dentes, seus olhos agitando-se e seus joelhos subitamente tremendo. "Pierre, me fode."

Pierre assente, e ele quer fazer esse momento durar para sempre, mas ele também quer fazer David se sentir melhor. Quer estocar dentro dele até ele atingir o ápice e gritar o seu nome. "Vire-se." Ele diz e David concorda, deitando de bruços, um travesseiro embaixo dele. As costas do menor eram pálidas e cheias de pintinhas. Pierre lambe a extensão de sua coluna, chupando a pele na direção do cós da saia e, então, quando David se roça contra o colchão, ele pára, mas David continua choramingando, pedindo para ser fodido e Pierre não tem outra opção a não ser ceder.

Ele rapidamente se lambuza, empurrando a si mesmo para dentro de David até estar completamente cercado por um calor escorregadio e apertado. E ele gosta de ver seu membro sumir completamente dentro do menor, a saia amarrotada ao redor da cintura de David e ele desliza para dentro e para fora, para dentro e para fora, e as mãos do baixista estão fechadas agora, enquanto seus gemidos são sufocados pelo travesseiro, _merda, tão bom, tão bom, mais._

Pierre alcança o membro de David para masturbá-lo ao mesmo tempo de suas investidas e ele está começando a entrar em um ritmo preguiçoso e David está se empurrando para trás para encontrar com todas suas investidas, entrando em contraste, porque ele quer forte e rápido.

"Pierre, por favor." Ele sussurra e Pierre pára completamente, observando David se balançar entre seu punho e seu pênis, e ele quer sorrir, mas não o faz. Ao contrário, ele investe contra David, mais e mais fundo, até que sua visão fica embaçada e David atinja o orgasmo num gemido baixo e quebrado.

Pierre faz o mesmo logo em seguida, estremecendo, e ele dá uma última olhada em David de saia, e então sai de dentro do menor, cansado. Acabou muito rápido e o maior se odeia um pouco por isso. Pela manhã eles vão esquecer, ou pior, rir do acontecimento e isso faz Pierre se perguntar por que ele está incomodado em passar por isso.

David se espreguiça perto dele, como um gato, e se vira, tirando a saia e andando até seu sobretudo. Pierre está prestes a perguntar onde ele está indo, mas percebe que é apenas para pegar uma toalha para o bem deles. David limpa Pierre, seus dedos, e então sorri suavemente.

"Me limpa?"

Pierre sorri e se vê envolvido em algo que tem mais contras do que prós, mas ele deixa esse pensamento de lado quando David se deita de bruços ao seu lado. Ele beija suas costas e David ri, olhando para ele, seus olhos grandes e brilhantes.

"Talvez, quando nós chegarmos à Austrália, eu vá procurar algumas calcinhas."

Pierre cora. Talvez não fosse uma coisa de uma vez só, afinal.

**FIM**


End file.
